Quiet ones are the most dangerous
by Kyon of the Crack
Summary: Tainaka Ritsu, an ordinary university student gets a beautiful new neighbor: a 'single Mom' named Akiyama Mio, and she's not without her adorable quirks and baggage. SlightAU Romance/Humor/Family/Friendship MioxRitsu AzusaxYui


**Please Read&Review if you enjoyed this! If you see any grammatical mistakes and such, feel free to tell me. The more reviews, the faster I write! ****Author/Story alert is welcome too!**

* * *

_**In the memories of those who died and, and to those who are suffering after the 8.9 magnitude earthquake that struck Japan.**_

_Romance/Humor/Family/Friendship_

_Main: MioxRitsu Side: AzusaxYui Implied: MugixSawako_

**Quiet ones are the most dangerous**

"…then when I fed her a chocolate, she was all 'Yui-senpai, that's embarrassing!' though Azu-nyan was so cute when she said it~"

"Why are you telling me this, Yui? I'm sure Mugi would love to hear your stories."

"But she bleeds all over the place when I do!"

I live in a two floor oldie-type apartment building. Not to shabby, rent's cheap and it's more than enough for a simple student like me. The name is Tainaka Ritsu. Hi there. The airhead that's with me right now is Hirasawa Yui, a good friend that's recounting her latest romantic ventures with Nakano Azusa, a girl as well.

If you're holding back puke, please stop reading and go back to your bigoted lives, will ya?

Good, now let us continue.

Originally, we were supposed to study for an upcoming test, but since we aren't diligent students at all, we ended up chatting over snacks. She had her guitar and played a few notes while I only lazied around, 'cause you know, that what second year university students who are going to take a test soon do.

Lady luck will pull us through…I hope.

"Ne ne, Ricchan, what's with that big truck in the entryway?"

"It's a truck," I said while flipping through the pages of a gossip magazine.

"Mou Ricchan, I mean there are big muscular guys carrying stuff over here!"

"Ah, that must be the new neighbor moving in. The landowner guy told me two days ago."

Yui looked at me with big puppy eyes, cocking her head to add to her innocence.

"What?" I diverted my eyes from the color pictures.

"Richaaannn we must go say hello~!"

"WHY?" I lashed out while flipping a page.

"Stop being so anti-social Ricchan~" she cooed while pulling on my arm.

"I'm not being anti-social, it's just a neighbor. Why must I go and bother him or her?"

"To know if he or she is available!"

I let the magazine drop, abandoning the latest Charlie "Duh, winning!" Sheen stunt story so I could shake her up a bit.

Freaking airhead.

"Stop bothering me with your itchy romance stuff! I don't need anyone!" I exclaimed while holding her collar in my hands.

"So you want to be a Shrine Maiden?"

"That has nothing to do with the subject at hand!"

"But then how will you know how it feel to be-"

"STOP STOP STOP!"

Yui giggled at my now fluttered state, and I tried to tone down by stuffing some chips in my pie hole.

"Well, if you're not, then I will!" she stood up and went for the door, holding Guitah tightly in her arms.

So, I followed like a sheeple. Indeed, there were movers built like tanks moving some furniture like a table or chairs to the apartment next door.

To be honest, the last neighbor I had was during my first year of university, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. It was some creepy Otaku that had a schoolgirl fetish, and he once tried to buy off my old High School sailor outfit from me.

I punched him in the face, so he left without a trace the next day.

I pray with all my might that whoever it is now shows some restraint, or is at least pretty.

My prayers were answered.

Ascending the stairs that lead to the second floor where I lived alone, there was a charming Venus with long jet-black hair tied in ponytail, coyness emanating from her slim figure.

Lovely.

"Lookin' cocky, Captain!"

"Private, stand down."

She was heading our way, and had a ochre-haired baby in her hands, and held it's head down to her chest as it slept. She was probably as old as us - maybe a year more - but that's it.

She stopped at the opened apartment door as two big hulky guys stepped out, wiping sweat off their brow.

"All done Akiyama-san. Nothing was damaged during the truck ride, thank god," the taller one said in a true body-builder fashion.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she bowed her head slightly, to not interfere with her baby.

"Same to you Akiyama-san, pleasure doing business with you."

The two looked at the baby and curled their lips in jubilations before returning to their truck and leaving for some other job.

I found myself leering at her, with Yui giving me a nudge I shook off.

…I should introduce myself.

"Heya newcomer!" I greeted, with Yui doing the same.

"Oh hello. Are you my neighbor?"

"Ah yes, I'm Tainaka Ritsu."

"And I'm Hirasawa Yui, her friend."

"Akiyama Mio here, and this little angel here is Miharu-chan."

That is how I met Akiyama Mio.

For the next month, I got to know her from daily interactions and idle chatter about the morning dew, or the birds singing. Most of it was about her baby, and she would worry sick about her anytime she wasn't with her for her every waking and slumbering second. I pitched in a few times to watch over Miharu-chan when she had quick errands to run. At first, when I saw the baby in Mio's hold, I thought that after a week of wailing, I'd go ax crazy and have a one-way trip to the nuthouse, but Miharu-chan is not that kind of baby. She's so calm it's unnerving. The moment she begins to raise her cute little voice, Mio stick her on… her ample motherly qualities and she goes back to being dead quiet.

Not that I'm complaining mind you, but the quiet ones can be the most dangerous… For example, I learned that Mio can have a short fuse if you tease her or make fun of her, and you might want to wear a football helmet if you're looking to do exactly that. She's also quite shy at time, and can get scared if you bring up anything like barnacles or blood. She cowers and becomes utterly defenceless, which is when you should tease her.

Anyway, getting off track here…

One day, I had tea over at her place and yes - say it with me - ain't I a big adventurous knight, going all the way next door? …What? You thought I'd say something about a poopy smell? Fuhgget 'bout it. Her place, despite being the lair of the poop machine, was squeaky clean, not a speck of dust to be found.

Seriously, how does she do it? I'm not a mother yet my room looks like a warzone in the Middle East! Plus, her tea is heavenly! Not as much as Mugi's, but…a little work and it could surpass it. The perfect wife.

Speaking of that… I never brought it up to her, but she had no visible husband. I hadn't even seen her near a man since she moved in a month ago. So, I have to assume she's a single mom or something. It's probably painful to talk about it for her, as she's about my age; a year younger than me. Yes that's right, A YEAR YOUNGER. That makes her about 18-19. Damn! Now I'm glad I don't fancy the roosters much.

"Is it not good?" Mio wondered while I was looking at my reflection in the cup of green liquid.

"Ah no, I was thinking…" I trailed off, looking for a subject of conversation, "Hey, I noticed…your fingers…"

"Hm?"

"They're pretty rough yet long and slender."

"…W-What does that mean?" she blushed while fumbling with her fingers.

I got straight to the point, "They look like that of a guitarist."

Her grey eyes lit up, taking away from her level-headed and cool demeanor despite her anxious tendencies. "You noticed? Are you one?" she interrogated, almost leaping at me.

"No, but I'm part of a band and I'm their drummer," I responded to her enthusiasm. "Don't you remember Yui having a guitar with her when we first met? Me, her and two other friends have this band called Houkago Tea Time that we started in High School for our Light Music club," I recalled aloud, and from that she grew even more excited.

"I wish there would've been something like that at my school. Wait here, I'll go get her." She rushed and disappeared to her bedroom, then returned with a bass, but not any cheap bass.

"Fender Precision Bass, right?" I remember seeing Jun fawning over it to the point that Azusa and Ui lost their temper.

"You're good at this," Mio observed while stroking it's neck.

I can definitely see her playing it. All cool and cold, sitting in the background strumming a cheerful yet melancholic melody. Listening to myself being all icky is getting me itchy.

"We should play together sometime. Hell, maybe you could join our band," I let out, pondering at the possibilities of having a bass in HTT. It could sound wicked.

"I'd love to, but…" her eyes pointed to Miharu-chan's room. Nothing else needed to be said. Being a mom doesn't leave you with much free time.

"It's been sometime since I've played Elizabeth. It's sad, she's such a good bass."

Oh no, not another one like Yui who names her instrument…

"Pfff! So childish Mio-_chuan_!" I played it off as a joke, but I didn't expect to get a head bump for it. "What was that for!" I bawled while rubbing my throbbing lump.

"For laughing at Elizabeth," she quickly spat out.

I crossed my arm and made a sardonic expression, "Wow, I don't wanna see what you'd do to a alien trying to abduct- ITAI! That hurts you know!" But she saw no problem with continuing to inflict more pain.

Sadist.

"I'm trying to knock the stupid out of you. Stay still."

"ITAIII!"

That our relationship: I kid around, she either blushes, cowers in a corner out of fear or hits me on the head. Like some crappy romance anime. Wait, romance? Ha ha, yeah right…

Anyways… On another random day, I was busy studying (for once), when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Coming!" I shouted as I made my way to the door and opened it.

When I did, something clung to my legs, and I heard faint sobs emanating from down below.

It was Mio.

"Mio..? What's going on?" I asked, concerned about her well-being.

"I-I-It's… S-S-S-S…" What could turn her into such a wreck? Oh god, is it…

"Is Miharu alright?" At that, she shook her head in a big no. She looked up to me, her eyes brimming with tears as she held onto me harder.

"THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY ROOM AND IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" she shouted as she trembled in fear.

I starred wide-eyed and repeated, "…Spider?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Hard. Like as hard as I could. Lung-tearing kind of hard.

"So Mio-_chuan_ is such a scaredy cat that a spider makes her fill her diaper? Ha! Don't worry, I'll take care of this!"

In a heartbeat, I grabbed the newspaper that was on my kitchen counter, and I went straight for Mio's tormenter. Thirty seconds afterwards, I returned, triumphant as I thumped my chest like the valiant knight that I was.

"All clean! No need to-" I hitched when I felt her literally squeeze me to death in possibly the greatest hug anyone has ever given me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated as she tightened the squeeze.

Sorry Yui, you're now second place. Argh, not good Mio… You're not realizing how big they are and you're… "I'll do anything you ask. I need to repay you for killing it…" she said, still hugging me.

"Um… First off, you're going to break my bones, so…"

"O-Oh…sorry," she pulled away, a bit on the juicy tomato side.

"Second… Honestly, a spider? Look at the thing, it's easier to wack than a flee!" I waved around my so-called knightly sword that had the arachnid stomped on its tip.

"HIIIIII!"

How stupid of me.

My ears almost bleed at how loud and pitched her scream was. Though, nice reach, maybe you'd make a good singer Mio.

"For the love of god, Mio!" I threw the newspaper sword out the window, and I heard someone swearing at the jackass that did it. It didn't matter, anything to make Mio stop!

"I didn't see it… I didn't see it… I didn't see it… I didn't see it…" she repeated that until I gripped her shoulders and she turned around.

"Calm down, it's gone, okay?"

Her hair swirled in the air, her eyes watery and her lips quivering, and with hesitation that was so childish that it became strangely enticing, she stuttered out in possibly the cutest, most adorable way a single word.

"…R-R-Really?"

I had to hold my heart at that moment, a throb tainted with pure moe goodness crashed onto my so very confused body. I had to reach out for something to hold myself upright, else I might fall to the floor with white foam in my mouth.

"Y-Yeah, It's gone." I sounded light-headed - and I was - for good reasons.

Mio-chan…you're such an involuntary seductress… Weapon of mass Moe Moe Kyun~

With that little bugger out of the way, Mio regained some composure and toned down her moe output.

"Although Mio-_chuan_, you'll do anything for me?" I fixated her with my naughty smirk, raising my eyebrows up and down.

"Uh…" The more I stared, the more she blushed.

"Relax Mio! Geez, I'm staring at you and you get all flustered for no reason."

That didn't seem to take the blush away, so I went for a different approach.

"Anyways, you'll have to be my maid for a week! Outfit and all with the-"

Do I need to tell you what happened next? Yup, another crowning for Ritsu-sama.

"Mattaku…" she sighed while I tended to yet another scar of war.

"Is that how you repay your valiant defender?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh, sarcasm, how daring!"

"Look, if you can't be serious, then I'm leaving," she simply said, crossing her arms like the disgruntled mother that she was.

"Okay okay… How about…"

I couldn't ask something ridiculous like her parading in a French maid costume - and I'm sure Sawako has one somewhere for her many cosplay-full nights with Mugi.

I had to think of something that didn't sound too suspicious on the front cover, but bore a big punch on the inside. Then it hit me. Of course, perfect! I might get to see more teary-eyed Mio soon enough!

So I proposed we watch a movie together the next week. Rather glaring move but she didn't see anything wrong with it or suspected any foul play. What she didn't know was that the movie was going to a scary one (funny to me).

Ever seen the _Human Centipede_?

Oh yes, moe Mio, here I come! Of course, we weren't going to the movies or anything. We would be watching it in my room while Miharu-chan was being guarded by one of Mio's acquaintances. I was shocked to learn Mugi was 'that' person. Apparently, Mugi's and Mio's father know each other well. It's a small, small world out there… Yui happened to have tagged along with Mugi, so now Miharu-chan had two body guards.

Mio sighed, reassured nothing would happen to her precious little one, and was ready to 'watch' the movie. As if she'll be able to watch even the first minute fufufu~

"Have a good time you two~" Yui sang out, with Mugi besides her.

"Oh dear, please do _enjoy yourselves_."

"Thank Mugi…"

I know that smile. Argh, my plans have been unravelled like a fruit loop! I was glad Mio seemed ignorant of Mugi's Yuri smile™ and Yuri goggles™ as it might have spelled doom for me and my cranium.

"So what movie are we watching?" she questioned casually.

"_Human Centipede_."

"Is it an animated _Pixar_ film or something?"

"Oh yes, it's full of pretty flowers and rainbows, just like you like it Mio~"

She shrugged, a slight smile indicating she was looking forward to it.

I grinned madly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, next door…_

"Ah, I sense than a potential trigger has been pulled, and a flag has been raised. Pick the right choices, Ricchan."

"What was that Mugi-chan?"

"Oh nothing Yui-chan… Nothing."

* * *

In my hands was a bowl of popcorn, and I deposed it on the table besides my rugged leather couch.

Mio was on it, wearing blue jeans and a red tank top, with the name Jeff Beck written in white on the front. Her hair that was usually in a ponytail was now free of restraint. As a plus, it was loose enough that I got to see the shoulder strap of lacy black bra.

Though I had to divert my gaze. Last thing I need added on my list is being an ogling pervert.

For me, it was a plain polo shirt and beige pants. True tomboy attire. No matter how many fashion magazines Yui shoved in my face, I never change.

I don't even have makeup...used to not have. I bought some and read up on some tricks. Not that I'm doing it for Mio or anything…

"Are you going to put it in or what? You've been starring at the TV for five minutes. You've won the starring contest, Ritsu."

That snapped out of my musings. I went for the TV, while hiding my devious expression. I made sure that Mio didn't see the DVD case; that would've guaranteed her running off without a good scare.

"Right, here we go." I threw myself in the couch, next to Mio, and I hit the play button on the remote.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"OH MY GOD!"

_Duh, winning!_

"Oh look, he's sewing them together!"

"HELP!"

Mio already buried herself in my neck, trying to drill in deeper into my neckbone. I'm still wondering how she could have delivered a baby. She can't even take a little blood (okay, lots) or a tiny spider.

The doctors and nurses must have had a fun day… Sedatives ahoy!

"Oh, and she can't scream!"

At that point, she could hardly even breathe. Hyperventilation took over, so I put her out of her fear-induced misery and shut the TV off.

"Hey, you okay?" I wondered, playing with her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"B-B-Ba-k-k-ka…"

Her arms wrapped themselves around me even tighter, and we stayed like this for god knows how long. I listened in closely, and I could hear her erratic breathing slowing, a minute at a time. I'm glad the walls are soundproof, else Mugi might be imagining really raunchy stuff right this moment…

"I-Is it d-d-d-done?"

"Yeah…"

Seeing her all shaken up, whimpering like her tongue had been chopped off, made me feel bad. What kind of selfish person am I to tease her to this point? I'm a jerk…

"Sorry, Mio."

"Y-You…don't have to…"

She kept on scootching closer, still having me in her bear-like hug.

Then I felt it.

Soft and squishy mounds pressed against my side.

Oh crap, I'm not ready for this…

My face burned brightly as I felt them grind innocently again and again against my ribs. I let out few choky and throaty sounds, which I blocked by biting my lower lip and nibbling on it.

"Ritsu? You're all red," she observed in a objective stance.

"Are you feverish or something? Let me check…"

She put her hands on my forehead, her strong, slender, pale fingers caressing my crimson skin. "I don't think you're sick," she deduced, "…Is it because..."

I interjected, "It's because you…" I almost swallowed my tongue as I confessed, "You kept on pressing you jugs against me, that's why I'm all red! It's your fault Akiyama! Think you can handle that!" I almost screeched the last part.

She pulled away, her grey eyes fluttered when she got my drift and she plainly acknowledged, "…I see." Mio's voice was monotone, with no clear emotion behind it.

Great! Now I've ruined my chances. What kind of chance did I have anyway? She's not into girls obviously. Why would she have a baby then? I'm just being a bother… But then I glimpsed at her and she…smiled at me.

"You're such a baka," she chuckled out, then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

…

**WHAT?**

"M-Mio…why did you…" I sputtered in complete disbelief at what she did.

She winked at me, her smile growing wider by the second, "Well, you're being all honest and embarrassed, so I couldn't hold back."

I stuck my pinky in my ear to see if anything was interfering with my hearing. Nope, Mio really said that, with a seductive spin in her voice no less!

"But…aren't you…"

"Men are pigs. There, I've converted to lesbianism," she said to mock me even more.

"That not the p-point here! It's not a religion!"

With my face boiling at how easy it was for her to suddenly do something that embarrassing, I pouted and turned the other way.

"Stop kidding around…" I sulked, digging myself a hole to stand in.

"You think I'm kidding?" Now she sounded nothing like the shy and anxious Mio I knew.

No, she was a Dangerous Queen , and playful she was.

I was expecting her to produce a knife out of nowhere and slit my throat right that moment, or to do me here, like, right now.

"The Mio I know wouldn't suddenly k-kiss me like that…"

From the corner of my view, I saw her crawling towards me.

"Because the Mio you know…" she began, then caught me from behind and pressed her reddened cheek against mine, "…the Mio you know isn't what she appears to be."

Then she flashed me a naughty gaze. Her grey eyes did not flutter anymore; they stood still and pierced my amber eyes. I gulped when I felt Mio kiss my jugular, a sensation of warmth engulfing my chest.

"M-Mio?"

Before I knew I, she threw me on the carpet and had me in another of her bear hugs, though that's not exactly what she had in mind for the whole night.

"Shush now little baby, Mio is going to pamper you."

I nibbled my lower lip yet again. She towered over me, her silk obsidian hair now looking like wings from an angel…of death itself.

Truly the quiet ones are the most dangerous.

* * *

_Meanwhile, next door…_

Miharu-chan was sprawled in her crib, not a worry in the world. A white plush bunny named Usa-chan was in her arms, and it had a blank look in its two glued-on eyes. The two baby sitters, Hirasawa Yui and Kotobuki Tsumugi, squealed in delight at each little movement the baby made, but not loud enough to wake her up.

"I want one," said the blonde Ojou-sama in a utterly serious tone.

"Kawaii~ I want one too!" the airhead guitarist said in agreement.

"Ah, maybe I should-"

Mugi stopped suddenly, freezing. Her nose tingled.

"Mugi-chan?"

Yui waved her hand in front of her rich friend, but there was no sign of cognitivity. After a brief minute or two, life came back in her, her jowl filled with happiness as she cupped her cheeks and beamed brightly.

"My, oh my… Did they just…"

"You're acting really scary Mugi-chan…"

The blonde took a good hold of the brunette's shoulders, and firm stated, "Keep an eye on Miharu-chan. I have to attend to a _special situation_." With that, she left, leaving Yui somewhat bewildered, but she quickly shrugged it aside and returned to watching Miharu-chan slumber.

* * *

"M-Mio, you're…Hng, s-stop that!"

"But you're so cute, Ritsu…" Mio purred that out while tending to the hem of my polo shirt.

Her teeth bit on the showing yellow strap of my bra, and my god I couldn't divert my eyes. Is this really happening? Am I being dominated by a single mom who trembles at the mere sight of a tiny spider? This is not making any sense!

"Seriously Mio, you're…freaking me out right now," I gasped while holding back a moan from her biting my tingling skin.

She threw a glance at me, those grey orbs of hers still piercing me like a sword… Talk about Freudian.

"Is it that hard to believe than I like you?"

I corrected her assumptions immediately, "It's more about you being all shy normally then turning into a…sex bomb."

"Like that Tom Jones song? I didn't know you were into old hairy guys…or are you bi?"

"Same as you… Miss single mom."

That wasn't my best move, quite obviously. No tact at all. I sounded very accusatory with my statement, like I was saying "You porked some random guy and 9 months later you shot out a baby from your womb." That was part of it, but I never meant it as an insult.

Mio only seemed amused at that. "What's with that cheeky grin, missy?"

That only made her grin even wider.

"You think Miharu-chan is my biological baby?"

…

"Huh?"

"I adopted her, baka."

…

"Okay, my mind has been blown. Explain to this lowly Ritsu-sama the story of Mio the mommy."

She lifted from her current aggressive stance so she would sit besides me, as I was on the ground, looking dazed.

"To be short, the kind of family I come from has a simple tradition: each female must have at least one baby. So, when I told them that I wasn't that much into guys and I'd rather date a girl…we made a deal. When I finished High School, I'd adopt a youngling and raise it while all of my expenses would be taken care of by my father's ridiculous CEO pay. Then at one point I'd take university glasses when Miharu-chan got old enough. That's about it."

…

I really had to think about this…

_Not._

"That's so cheesy and so full of plot holes, Mio-_chuan_. Tainaka-sensei gives you a C+ for the effort." I put on my best old-fart impression, and it worked wonders.

She silently agreed, then added, "You know what's even more cheesy?"

"What?"

"You know that time…with the spider?"

"Yeah…"

She leaned in, and whispered in that out-of-character but terribly sexy tone: "I'm not even afraid of spiders…"

Her hot breath got even closer and she then went for the killing blow.

"I wanted to be with you…"

At that moment, my body…couldn't handle it anymore.

So I dove in, letting my carnal wishes come true.

* * *

"My my…going for a rub there already? Such debauchery in front of my very eyes… So marvellous. Oh my, even reaching for her undergarments? You daring little devil…"

The blonde had to pinch her nose as she looked through a gap in the front door of Ritsu's apartment. That electric shock in her brain was correct; there was indeed Yuri nearby. She kept on telling herself she should leave them to their privacy, but each kiss, each sensual groan they let out only entranced her to the point where she stared, agape and drooling.

"Mugi-chan, what's going on here?" Yui wondered as she reunited with her friend.

"Sshh, Yui-chan… Mating is a sacred ritual that must not be tampered with, else the seme will fall into a rage so deep that gallons of blood will flow."

Several question marks popped above Yui's head, so she took a quick glance at what her keyboard-playing friend was looking at. She too gaped.

"Eeeehhhh? Ricchan and Mio-chan are…"

"Indeed…"

Yui flushed a little and looked away, murmuring, "I want to do that with Azu-nyan…"

Mugi heard it, and the tsunami that came couldn't be stopped by her pinching. The entryway basked in blood. Yui panicked and called for help.

Out came two straddled lovebirds, who immediately saw what had happened. Mio went straight back in, feeling a panic attack nearing by. The spider might not be scary, but blood and the sorts were.

Mugi was okay though, after Ritsu settled her on her futon and checked her vitals, using her basic first aid knowledge to their full extent. But then Mio and Ritsu started to question themselves and glared at Yui, asking her, "What were you two doing at my/Ritsu's doorstep?"

Yui was now stuck to take the blame for everything.

"Ano…"

She looked back and forth between their dark aura in fear, and then she ran for it, leaving the two new lovers besides a soundly sleeping Mugi, who had a dreamy expression on her swollen red lips.

* * *

_In Yui's apartment…_

Azusa heard the sound of the door unlocking, meaning Yui had returned. She said that she had something important to do with Ritsu-senpai, whatever that is. Perhaps they were finally practicing, maybe with that cool bassist Akiyama Mio she had heard about?

'_That could add something interesting to our band. Having a bass could work wonders for us.'_

Though the chances that Yui had gone practicing was slim to none, the younger guitarist could dream on.

"Konbanwa Yui-sen…pai?"

The twin-tailed kouhai stopped when she saw her senpai - and girlfriend - panting loudly, like a bat out of hell itself.

"Are you alright?"

Yui shook her head, catching her breath, "Y-Yes Azu-nyan… It's just that something happened with Ricchan and Mio-chan and Mugi-chan."

Azusa looked on, waiting for an explanation.

"Azu-nyan, did you ever want to pin me on the floor?"

Azusa squinted her eyes, scratching her head, "Um… Why are you asking me that?"

Yui immediately answered with truth brimming out, "Because I want to do that right now because Ricchan and Mio-chan showed me!"

The brunette then reached out with her hands, doing a tickling motion in the air.

"Eeeeh? Y-Yui-senpai? W-What are you…" Azusa's face grew beet red in embarrassment.

"Koneko-chan~" Yui cooed while embracing, shifting into ravishing the pig-tailed girl.

"Y-Yui! Don't touch me there!"

Yui whined out, "But nobody is around!" before returning to her ministrations.

"You're about to break several laws right now!" she desperately chided and tried to push away her much stronger senpai.

"What laws?" she honestly had no clue, and so wondered.

"Mou! Get off-NYA!" The cat meowed at her owner's sudden touch.

"Hehehe~ I'm not letting you sleep all night, A~zu~ny~an~"

For the entire night, Ton-chan looked on at the smut and indecency from the aquarium in the livingroom, and she could easily confirm that sleep they did not.

* * *

After that incident, we stopped talking to each other. It wasn't like we were angry or whatever, we didn't know what to say. My routine consisted of waking up, eating whatever was left in the fridge, going to my classes in a sprint because I overslept, and she would be there each time - in the space separating our apartment doors - and she would wordlessly wave me goodbye. The most we ever got out of each other was a rushed "Ohayo Mio/Ritsu."

That lasted for about a month and a half, and by that time, the chilly winter settled in, with snow lingering in the streets and roads.

What a pain in the butt.

For once, I managed to wake up at the right time so I could actually chew on what I ate instead of forcing it down my throat. I even had the time to brew myself a coffee.

Wooo me!

While drinking my pure black brew, I checked my mail at the door.

Boring, bothersome, yes I'll pay you oh great bank overlords…wait, what's this? One letter stood out in the bunch of paper, bureaucratic white ones: a lone pitch-black letter, with no post stamp, no name, no receiver.

Curious, I carefully opened it up with my pocket knife, and I saw a pure white sheet of paper in the romantic red interior of the letter. I set it aside, and took the letter. Again, no name, no formality. It only had gracefully written kanji on it, written by skilled hands, and I began to read with much interest.

_No matter how cold it is, I'm happy_

_Watching your white breath as you spring into a run_

_Your hairstyle really suits you_

_But I want to see how you look with your bangs down_

…What am I reading…? Is this some…

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

"…Definitely…" I muttered while rereading the phrase in my head before moving on to the next.

_The fluttering snow is like my dancing feelings_

_And somehow I'm happy_

_On this vivid white, shining road_

_I want to walk with you; it would be okay if we held hands_

_Your mischievous smile really suits you_

_But I also want to see your shy, blushing face_

You already did…

_Why is it that no words will come out?_

_Should I look some up in a dictionary?_

_The falling snow, like my feelings, won't stop_

_It's sort of painful_

_Inside of my heart_

_I'm taking a deep breath_

_Even though I feel like the aching in my heart is increasing_

_I realized it's just because I think about you that often_

_Just as I thought!_

_Tomorrow we'll meet at our usual place_

_You'll be running and I'll wait for you_

_Just like I'm waiting for the first snow of the season_

_Run a little faster!_

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

_My feelings are dancing like fluttering snow_

_And somehow I'm happy_

Usual place? Waiting for me? I love you? Now I'm really itchy!

...But I can't say I'm not liking it.

That day, I ran out like any other day - even though I wasn't remotely late. She was there - like always - and smiled knowingly.

_Tomorrow we'll meet at our usual place_

"Ohayo Mio."

"Ohayo Ritsu."

I ran past her, smirking slightly at her and Miharu-chan, who was in her hold.

_You'll be running and I'll wait for you_

_Just like I'm waiting for the first snow of the season_

"Run a little faster!" I heard her shout.

Maybe I should have quipped back since I could, but I remained silent and descended the stairs.

Because…

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

_My feelings are dancing like fluttering snow_

When I returned, she still waited, and right there and then, I returned her affections in a heartfelt hug.

'_So who's saying it first?'_ we both thought.

It begged the question, and we didn't want the other outdoing in the battlefield of love. Our lips did the talking in a much different - far more sensual way.

_And somehow I'm happy_

* * *

**Konbanwa=Good evening**

**Mattaku=Another way to say geez, unlike mou.**

**Miharu (****美晴****) means beautiful clear sky, if I'm not screwing this up.**

**Fender Precision Bass is the bass Mio uses in the manga. Fender Jazz Bass is in the anime. Honestly I didn't even care about that, but I needed to know for the story, so I chose the manga name cause it sounds better. **

**Winter Days is the song at the end, the same Ritsu mistakes for a love song in Canon. Now, well… **

**Also, this is now my favourite story I've ever written as of March 13 2011.**


End file.
